Within the variety of devices that may make up an integrated circuit architecture, some are very sensitive to the effects of temperature bias stress. Specifically, a number of circuit components include sensitive regions, such as active device regions of a bipolar transistor that are subject to being impacted by mobile positive ions. Such mobile ions may be transported into such regions in the presence of temperature bias stress, causing unwanted shifts in the electrical parameters of the transistor.